


Eager To Please

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Roper/Stacey [2]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Name Calling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: I had an idea. Imagine: instead of Jed, Roper is sleeping with the reader, and she actually likes him. This is their first time and Roper knows that the reader is into him. I used a name for the reader because I prefer it to using Y/N.
Relationships: Richard Roper/Reader
Series: Roper/Stacey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Eager To Please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Roper (much to my disappointment)

Mr Roper's associates had said their goodbyes and made their way in leaving the room, however a singular member of his personal security remained standing by the door with his arms crossed in front of him. Roper nodded his head up and dismissed him from the room, leaving just you and him. You were sat on one of the white sofas with your boss stood not far across the room, standing tall and confident as always, the meeting had gone well and Roper was looking pleased. 

"You like me don't you, Stacey?" The unprovoked questioning left you quite stunned, you were suddenly very aware of your breathing when Roper looked you in the eye and took a sip from the crystal champagne flute he was holding in his left hand. 

"I don't quite understand what you mean Sir" you managed to prevent your voice from trembling but Roper could read you like a book and saw past the put up facade of being unflappable. 

"Come off it now, I saw the way you were looking at me throughout that whole meeting" the air became trapped in your lungs and you found it hard to breathe. "Come to think of it, I noticed rather the same expression on your face the last time you joined us" 

"I - " your face was flushing bright red but you were unable to deny his accusations, it was true that you found Roper attractive, very attractive in fact, quite often when he let you sit in on his business meetings your eyes would become transfixed on his face, his mouth, his smile. Or when he would drop deadly serious, to the point of being threatening, it would take all your self control to not throw yourself at him and beg him to take you there and then. You were blushing rather violently now and Roper was smiling in that confident/cocky way that made your body ache. 

"How long?" He asked, breaking the silence you left in the air. 

"How - how long, Sir?" You asked back, not even sure yourself whether you were puzzled by the question or simply too embarrassed to form a coherent answer. 

"Yes, how long have you been wanting to fuck me?" His crass choice of language was unsurprising, but nether the less it made you breathe harder and swallow back a lump in your throat, you still couldn't answer. Roper smirked before he took a sip of the French wine and clinked the flute down onto the nearby table, his hand came to rest on his belt and almost automatically your eyes fell down to the fly of his trousers, you couldn't help but lick and bite your bottom lip subtly. Roper laughed and you looked back up at his face, clearing you throat and shifting in your seat when he took long strides towards you, moving across the room. 

"Want to show me how much you like me, girl?" When he started to unbuckle his belt and slowly pull it out of the loops in his trousers your mouth watered, desperation to taste what was hiding behind the zipper - you were getting impatient and frustrated that his dick wasn't half way down your oesophagus already. You didn't even notice that you had dropped to your knees in front of him until you felt the cool touch of his hand clutching your jaw, Roper angled your head up so that he could look into your eyes and smile devilishly. With a small nod of his head down to his half opened fly your hands flew to unzip his trousers, pulling the material down just enough that you could see the front tenting of his black boxers, you swallowed back the excess saliva building in your hungry mouth while your hands trembled with excited trepidation. 

His cock was heavy in your palm, not yet fully hard, your eyes were fixed on the length and curve of what must've been around 8 inches of dick, he was warm when you slowly pumped your hand up and down - moving his foreskin and revealing the light pink tip. Roper's free hand came down to replace yours in holding his shaft, he clutched marginally harder on your jaw and brought the head of his member to your lips that opened automatically. 

"Good girl" he praised somewhat patronisingly but you didn't care, in fact it rather turned you on even more. He slid into your mouth slowly and your tongue ran along the vein on his side, sucking him in and savouring the salty taste of his dick as you hummed around him. Roper ran his hands up the base of your skull to grip at your hair and pull, only lightly to test your reaction, and when you moaned in approval he tugged harder. 

"Little minx" he murmured. Roper pulled your head back until only the very tip of him was in your mouth before he thrust his hips forward harshly enough that you had to scramble and hold onto his legs in order to keep yourself upright, you coughed slightly when he began to fuck into your mouth and hit your gag reflex on every pump of his hips. 

"Hands behind your back darling" his voice sounded almost sneery when he ordered you about, and of course you immediately obeyed and held your hands behind your back, linking your fingers together. Roper picked up a steady pace in pumping into your mouth, accompanied by a few stray groans and moans that were music to your ears. Every expression of his pleasure filled you with a glow of pride in service, knowing you were doing good combined with the pure lust of being used as Roper's personal cocksleeve. 

"Christ" he panted in that delicious accent, his hands pulled painfully tight at your hair and you were about to pass out from arousal, Roper drove his hips forward with a deep grunt and held your head in place so that your mouth was filled completely with with his cock; to the point that you felt tears begin to prick at the corners of your eyes as you struggled and gagged against him, you desperately swallowed around him trying to gain some control over your throat, making Roper groan and grunt in pleasure. 

"Good little thing" he praised, "fuck" the grunt of syllables made your head spin, he was so tight down your throat and you struggled violently to breathe through your nose but it wasn't enough, you looked up into his eyes in hopes he would read your mind and pull back slightly. He just smiled, smirked, and you knew he had read your expression but was most definitely not going to release you, no, that would be too easy. A tear rolled down your cheek and you were getting light headed, your eyelids were getting heavy and you knew you could put your hands on his legs and push off but after he'd directly ordered you not to move your hands, that part of you that longed to please wouldn't dare disobey. 

The burning need for oxygen was steadily building in your chest as your nostrils flared desperately, you let your eyes fall shut as your body went stiff, struggling to hold on, your toes were curling hard and Roper was smirking. You thought perhaps this was his way of testing your character, your loyalty, and while your body was screaming for air you still wanted to let him have his way with you. 

"Not drifting away on me are you dear?" His voice flittered into your ears as he tugged even sharper at your hair, bringing you back to attention. You managed to open your eyes to see his glaring back at you, you shifted on your knees and silently begged him with your eyes. Roper squinted, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips before his hands were pulling you away from his wet cock and you were gasping for air, loudly and desperately sucking oxygen down into your starved lungs. There was a string of saliva connecting you still to his dick 

"Thank you" the breathy words left your mouth before you even realised you were saying them, so desperate for air you thanked the man who took it from you in the first place. You realised how screwed you were when Roper laughed again, short and deep from his chest, mocking your helplessness and in turn making your cunt leak in desire, you were turned up to 100 and would probably do literally anything he asked of you. 

Roper's grip was looser, but still very much there, he let you have a few moments of much needed gasping before he brought himself back to your mouth and let your lips close over his length, this time he didn't thrust his hips, he just allowed you to suck at him and lick over the slit in his tip. It was like a discovery in finding out where you had to put your tongue to make him grunt or gasp, and everytime he did you felt a tingle throughout your body. 

Your head was bobbing up and down and savouring the feel of him in your mouth, against your tongue, you were moving quickly and didn't know how much time had passed before Roper's hand in your hair was pulling tight again and he was breathing heavier. 

"Christ" he groaned so quietly it was almost inaudible, you were seriously enjoying the effect you had on him and set out to make him feel as good as possible, you sucked hard and hollowed your cheeks with every dip of your head. Not being allowed the use of your hands meant you had to get inventive but it was soon making your jaw ache, you wanted his release, wanted to see him lose control for those few seconds and deepthroated him as hard as you could. 

Roper was moaning and the heat between your legs was throbbing, he was getting closer and you sucked him off as best you could, running your tongue over his tip and taking him down, swallowing around him. Soon enough his breath got caught in his throat when he slammed your head back down as far as you could take, you coughed against him and then the bitter taste of salt flooded your tongue. He cursed as his release filled your mouth and his legs shook slightly, looking up at his face you saw his eyes closed with his head thrown back in pleasure. You tried to swallow as much of it as possible but Roper held himself deep inside your mouth as he grunted and came back around. 

When he pulled out he let go of your head and you tried not to gag at the taste of his climax when you swallowed the evidence. He wasn't soft yet but Roper tucked himself back up in his trousers, pulling the zipper and buttoning his fly, his appearance doing nothing to suggest the activity that had recently taken place. 

"Get up" he demanded, allowing you to rise to you feet, when you were fully risen in front of him Roper gripped onto the base of your neck and held steady, not enough to put any pressure on your windpipe but enough to serve as a warning.

"How badly do you want it Stacey? How much does that cunt of yours ache to be filled?" His question left your mouth hung open in both shock and arousal, he began to dance his fingers down your dress, lifting the hem of the material and finding your soaked underwear underneath. Your breath was caught in your throat as though you didn't know how to respire properly. He kept that intense eye contact as he slipped his fingers under the lace of your underwear, your bare cunt dripping wet and desperate for his touch, Roper circled one long finger around your clit and your knees nearly gave way. 

"Look at this. All this just from having my cock down your throat, you really are the perfect little slut, aren't you?" He slid two of his fingers inside your wetness and slowly pumped them in and out, a small little whimper escaped your throat when he stroked against your sweet spot, he smirked upon seeing your reaction and that only furthered your red blush. Roper crooked those digits deep inside you and your eyes fell closed with a soft moan, his hand tightened on your neck. 

"Keep those pretty little eyes open" he demanded, you opened your eyes and tried to nod under his hold. "Good" he praised. Suddenly you found yourself being pulled towards the sofa, Roper's fingers still moving inside you as the two of you moved across the room. He collapsed into the seat and pulled you down onto his lap so that you straddled his legs. 

"You really are a pathetic little thing aren't you?" You whimpered loudly at his choice of words as his fingers moved inside your soaking wet entrance in a 'come hither' motion, it was taking great strength to keep your eyes open but you were so desperate to follow his every order, to please him, serve him, Roper was keeping intense eye contact and smirking and you were really hoping he wasn't expecting an answer because you were too turned on to even think. 

He laughed deeply and the embarrassment of his mocking flooded your body, only making you wetter and hotter and hornier, "I've barely even touched you and you're already such a mess" every word he spoke managed to twist inside you and pull at the pit of your stomach. Two of his fingers were crooked up and stroking along _that_ spot inside you, he pulled you apart with such ease it felt as though he had spent weeks studying where to touch, or what to say, that would make you drip arousal and wanton desire. 

"So tight, been saving yourself for me?" The question was intended to embarrass you and it was ridiculous how badly Roper turned you on when he was patronising, or just plain being a prick. "I bet you have been. Not letting anyone touch you because you wanted me so badly" you were blushing so bright and his hand on your throat stopped you from looking away, his blue eyes were absolutely piercing and his fingers were driving you wild, his palm pushing into your clit and creating a divine friction. 

"Did you touch yourself? Think of me as you played with your cunt, wishing it was me down there" you could feel yourself growing closer to the edge but it was so intense that it all felt like one long orgasm as Roper increased his pace and depth and made you moan loudly and earnestly. 

"Sir" you moaned, breathing hard and trying to alert him of your impending orgasm, it only seemed to make him drive faster and slip into fifth gear. "Oh my god - " 

He was flicking and pressing and fucking his fingers into you so fast and deep and you were practically screaming in pleasure, Roper's left hand held your face millimetres from his and kept your eye contact, it was so intimate and intense and the way his palm was grinding against your clit as he fingered you like it was his only purpose in life had your whole body shaking. 

"Richard" you cried out, loudly enough you were sure anyone else in the house would've heard you, your climax hit your body like nothing you had ever felt before, your eyes shot closed and Roper's hand was tight around your throat, warning you, he kept pumping into you throughout the orgasm, even though your legs were shaking and clenching and your thighs were trying to clamp together because it all felt like too much. 

"Eyes. Open" he demanded, he was using that stern voice he normally saved for when potential buyers tried to squease him out of some deal or another. You felt so sensitive as he destroyed your core but you opened your eyes, he looked so serious and you clenched around his fingers, Roper's palm was rubbing hard into your clit and you were moaning and panting and writhing in his lap like a fish on land. 

"I ca-" you breathed out, "I can't - ah" Roper slipped a third finger inside you and tightened his grip on your throat to the point that you were gasping for air desperately. "I don't care, take it" you cried out loudly at his demand and found your hips moving into his hand as he took you apart. Your faces were so close it was almost like your were kissing, your breath mingling between open mouths as Roper smirked and smiled and held your gaze punishingly. 

"You're going to cum again for me" what should've be a question was given as an order and your body was so willing to obey, you were sensitive and turned on to the max and you knew it wasn't going to take long to lose control again. "Aren't you sweetheart?" Apparently he wanted an answer to this one, his voice demanding and strict. 

"Yes, yes Sir" you breathed out whorishly, earning you a smirk before Roper leaned in even closer, daring you to kiss him he just flicked his tongue across his bottom lip before biting yours. You moaned into his mouth and felt water on your cheek before you realised there was a tear falling from your eye from the sheer emotion of everything. 

Goddamn those fingers, he must've been feeling the cramp as he pressed against all your sweet spots and flicked around so hard and fast and you were sobbing in pleasure. 

"Squirt for me darling, show me how much you wanted this" he voice was soft and deep and you were getting so close again, determined to do everything he asked you knew you were going to squirt over his hand. 

"Going to get your juices all over my trousers aren't you? You can lick it up for me afterwards don't worry" he said it like he was doing you a favour in letting you commit a seemingly derogatory task, but you were so turned on and close and desperate and everything he did made you yearn for more of him. That feeling in the pit of your stomach grew and your second orgasm was approaching rapidly. 

"Roper" you sobbed, "Sir" his title as your boss was definitely serving well in this situation and you screamed when your climax flooded your body, your muscles contracted hard and your release emptied all over his lap and hand as you moaned and breathed out, Roper slowed down his movements but kept his fingers stroking inside you, coaxing you through the after glow of what must've been the most intense orgasm of your life. 

You couldn't stop yourself, once Roper stopped holding your throat, from collapsing against his chest in post-orgasmic exhaustion, you brought your hands to your sides as your forehead pressed against his shoulder. 

"Good girl" he whispered in your ear, sincerely and comfortingly and you smiled tiredly against his jacket, those fingers of his were slowly brought out of your pulsing, dripping cunt and he unceremoniously wiped them on the skirt of your dress, you didn't mind - too blissed out to care about anything. Roper held you in his arms and let you rest against him for a while, you liked this side of him - the caring, loving side that nobody saw because they're all too focused on how 'evil' he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please comment!


End file.
